Fake it
by Dawn Vanessa
Summary: There is more then meets the eye where a certain cat is concerned. Is Hakate Kakashi who he says he is? What does the second know? Was it wise to change the fate of a dying woman?


Fake it

**Fake it **

By: Shuhei Vanessa

WARNING! This is going to be a total AU. Some characters are going to be misbehaving and or doing odd stuff, specially the kitty Kakashi. In conclusion I will probably ignore a lot of things. Also, this is my first Naruto. It seems that the kitty has a lot to hide …

There is more then meets the eye where a certain cat is concerned. Is Hakate Kakashi who he says he is? What does the second know? Was it wise to change the fate of a dying woman?

Notes: My favorite character is Kakashi. I am keen on seeing the character's real moral fibers in my little piece of the universe, to see his obscure reasoning, his gloomy appearance, and mysterious nature in a dissimilar light than currently exposed.

… **Duplicity …**

I feel so weak, why do I feel this way? I finally left behind that fake body then I should have felt stronger, right? Oh, how wrong I was, I still feel like I'm in a body, a really weak body. I finally open my eyes only to notice that I'm in a hospital. Carefully I sat down to look at my surroundings, have I shrunk or has the world gotten bigger on me while I was out cold. I looked around and spot the bathroom. I made a quick run towards it. Sweat was trickling down my forehead onto my eyes so I quickly wipe my face with my arm. I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

Shock and betrayal at what I was seeing. I wasn't seeing myself at all. This isn't my face or even my body. I was seeing the face of Sakumo's son. I suddenly had a nagging feeling so I checked out the rest of my new body. I find what I was looking for … seals … there where different seals on this body. I was a little boy now, a boy who had been comatose, but a little boy never the less.

They sealed me away into this comatose body. All of them did this to me, but why? **Who's to know …** Of course they didn't knew anything about death, life and the after life so this explains my new body, but why the seals. It hurt, their betrayal hurt, it wasn't physical hurt, but it hurt never the less. At least I was still feeling something, hurt, pain, anger. The nerve of those fools don't they understand that they disturbed the natural balance of this world.

The balance, I can't believe that I am still thinking about that shit. Unfortunately since I still have to be here I have to think about it. I shook my head and did the only thing that came to mind, I ran; I knew where to find them. Unfortunately the weather got me off guard. My hair and clothes stuck to my body, but I couldn't stop now. The water also felt purifying in a certain way, washing away my troubles and anger. I knew I wasn't at my top speed since the few people that were outside managed to get a glimpse of me. Noisy women that had nothing better to do than to gossip.

Had those women looked at me with disapproval, concern, or maybe something else? What could they be gossiping on now? Did those women thought of me as a runaway? Ha, I'm no runaway and I haven't been The First for nothing. I never run away from my problems, specially now after what those fools have done.

I can't be too angry with them, I know that their intentions where probably good, but why the seals? Maybe I was too kind, generous, self-sacrificing or something for them to leave me in this body. I only let them see what I wanted them to see, a respectable, kind hearted and honorable hokage that everyone looked up to. Maybe they were worried about me, but they should have been more worried about themselves in the mess that they had caused, their major disaster that I have to fix for them.

This is one big disaster I have to deal with on my own. This new body makes it all too real. The façade of being the caring, understanding sensei is gone. If I play my cards right then everyone will soon be introduce to some new dark players. Of course being the careful tactician that I am no one will notice … **if your soul would fade at all**. But I think that this has to be the worst day to become a turncoat, an undercover double agent, but a traitor never the less.

I am not complaining about what I will become because I am all those things, but I also hid my darkness. I hid many things from everyone, my real past, family, friends, my good deeds, bad deeds and my most psychotic moments ever, my deepest and creepiest secrets that I haven't told anyone. It looks like I'm stuck in this sinkhole until I find a way to break the seals. It also looks like King has to wait for our arrival.

I found their dead bodies, so I had nothing better to do then to go to my new home. I still ran until I collapsed. Later I woke up feeling warmth and dry. Where am I? I forced myself to open my eyes to this child's mother. When she noticed that I was awake she soon began to sing a lullaby to me. How could they do this tome? How could this have happened in the first place?

**The one you told to fool the world … **

I can't keep fooling the world, but... right now I'm inside a weak body, a child's body, but still weak, I have to get strong. I can't complain in this new body, this new family but what I have right now is quite entertaining so I'll stay here for some time. Even though said family thinks that I am gifted instead of something else.

My new parents loved their child too much to notice the difference in attitude and intelligence. Both of them were such loving parents in spite that I was rising as a top ninja as such a young age. Even with my missions they never stopped showing their affection towards me.

– Four – Four – Four – Four – Four – Four – Four – Four – Four – Four – Four – Four –

How paradoxical, the same day two seal's get broken I lost somebody close to me. I don't know how to feel about it, pleased, unhappy, or just incongruity biting me on the ass. King lost his mother on a rainy day, I think. I still find it hard to believe that one of the seals broke, but why did it break? Here I am running back home in the rain without the consent of a doctor.

As I ran back home I kept thinking. How will they react when the see me home early? How will they react when they see my scared face? I left the hospital on my own. WTF? Why am I thinking this shit … how will other's react. **You lost your self-esteem along the way** … It looks like I did.

My self-esteem long forgotten as soon as I arrive to my destination, the moments that I dreaded were for nothing because they were glad I was alive. It didn't helped much the way all of them kept looking at me, if I were a fragile little boy. I may look like a little boy but I wasn't. I'll show them, I will get stronger. **Good god you're coming up with reasons**. At least in my reasoning it was something to fill the loneliness that was residing inside of me caused by Obito's death and Rin's loss of sanity. There is also my pride; it wouldn't accept anything less, besides I have more seals to break.

One seal down, one sacrifice, one less friend. Obito's funeral was going to be held soon. At first they didn't wanted me to attend the funeral, but I owed him that much. I think that even Obito saw me as a little boy, heck he might had even seen me as a little brother. He knew he was dying so he sacrificed that for me a nobody, for the love and memory of nobody. I looked around and notice, finally noticed my other teammate. **Good god you're dragging it out**. Is Rin the one dragging our mistakes, but still I worry about her, she loved Obito but I don't think the feelings were reciprocated.

Rin was here even though he never loved her the way she wanted him to. The day of the funeral was a sunny one, it finally stopped raining. But will it continue to rain in Rin's heart. We knew that Obito was dying, but it was still a shock to me on why he sacrificed his eye for someone like me. I was cold towards them and had never ever showed a shred of friendship towards my teammates. My beloved teammates, my friends, Obito consciously sacrifice his eye while Rin unconsciously sacrificed her innocence.

Rin's lost innocence left such a vacuum of lost energy that I couldn't let the opportunity pass to break one more seal. Now, I have more seals to break, two down, more to go. Thanks to their sacrifice I was able to break two seals. The only reason I kept my sharigan active was to fool anyone that I at the very least had a weak spot. Rin on her grief doesn't even remember such a miraculous surgery or even a loss and that was fine with me. Rin was crying her eyes out, but me …

I can't cry because crying would mean that the body has been defeated by emotion, the simple act of crying only without question state that emotions are nothing but a burden. To cry one needed to feel and to feel I would beyond doubt remember then how truly lonely I actually was. I'm alone and trapped in a foreign body. Even when I looked at my parents, my other family members and the village of Konoha I couldn't feel like I was a part of their group.

This body might belong to these people, but my spirit can never belong to them. They are not my family or even my friends. All they have are the memories of nobody. I had a family once, before coming to this ninja crazed world. My sister's Rei II and III, Asuka, Shinji, Kaoru and the rest. I hated being away from my family's new life.

I am stuck here, far away from my family and their problems. I continue living while one of my teammates is dead and the other one half crazy by now. I hate Obito for leaving me, but I had loved him for the sacrifice. I envy Rin for her loss of mind, but I can't loss it right now. It still hurts with every breath I take, but I am Hakate Kakashi now, the last survivor of my team.

– Nine – Nine – Nine – Nine – Nine – Nine – Nine – Nine – Nine – Nine – Nine – Nine –

It wasn't a decision that I had made out on a whim, but instinct that pulled at me like a raging tornado. I have to do this, I can feel it, the last seals are about to brake. **Good god is the changing of the season**. Change is what I need right now, but first I closed my eyes and tried to relax, I was going to need all the patience of the world for my next challenge. This change was inevitable and I could see it as a chance to break free from my chains. The ninja world was about to change once again. I was getting the payback that my teammates would want or is it irony once again messing with me.

I don't know, but I do know that this time it wasn't going to be a fun class at all. My new students, Rin's clone, Obito's clone and my own, they were going to change and I was going to change with them in this life and if I didn't changed them then I wouldn't have an interesting life.

PRESENT TIME

Somebody's POV

I can't believe that he isn't here anymore. For the last couple of days he had been a feature in my dreams. Except for today, this is my first dream that didn't feature a certain cat. As I lay there awake thinking about the "what ifs" in my life. I forced my eyes to open and gaze at the night sky, the clouds covering the stars as if in mourning. It was still pretty early for me to get up from bed so I just stayed there. Pretty soon the morning ritual was about to begin.

I could hear them out side the door, but like always I would just ignore them and keep quiet. I was pretty sure that it was my fan and dobe that insisted in seeing me. Why would they be worried for someone like me when I just left him? A cat is supposed to have nine lives right, maybe he used all of his. Well, one way or another he had somehow managed it. He did it and thanks to him I'm not considered a missing Nin. I could see the jealousy in Dobe's eyes that I had the privilege of being secretly and personally trained by him, but they still defended me. Before I left him to his untimely death, the smile that he gave me made me believe that nothing could ever happen to him.

Why did you made me leave? His opponent had looked so inhuman and half his face was covered with a creepy mask. I shake my head and finally face my room. Since he hadn't woken up the first day I already knew he was gone. It took them some time to understand what had happened to our favorite cat. All it took was a few minutes that turned into hours that turned into days and finally almost a whole month to realize that you weren't about to wake up.

It's hard to imagine you just staying still in the same place. I avoided you like the plague. My guilt wouldn't let me face you. Now, even without visiting you, you're invading my mind. Everything comes pouring into me and I realize that you're in this situation because of me. You saved my life so I can't let it fester away and make your sacrifice meaningless, so I'll help Naruto find the sacred blood orchid of life. "**This feels so good**," I think to myself.

I reluctantly got up from bed, got dressed and left my apartment. As I ran towards the hospital my thoughts are filled by the many changes that have happened since … since you left us. Naruto is actually being thought of as the next Hokage, but the stubborn fool wants to go for one last adventure to save him. Jiraiya is still the same perverted fool. I think that he reads to him his new series. The one to essentially surprise me was Sakura, she has actually become a potent healer in her own right, but evidently worthless as the others when trying to heal him. I am so sorry, but please sensei wake up. At first I hated you for saving me, but then I would feel guilty.

As the quilt accumulated, I had a brief flashback of that day …

It had been raining that day and I just didn't even thought about covering myself. My whole world revolved around his safety. I was running back at full speed along with the others when I noticed … no it couldn't be …everyone else had stopped and for a while nobody moved, nobody spoke or even dared breath.

For a while nobody had moved, I couldn't get the morbid image out of my mind. There was so much blood, it was already a puddle. "It can't be," I whispered to myself but I think the Dobe heard me but said nothing. This was wrong; he was just lying there, emotionless and silent. His hair was already red and for a while and for a little bit I had deluded myself into thinking that it wasn't you, but the Dobe denied me that small lapse from reality.

I heard his denial and then … "Kakashi …"

**To Be Continued …**

In What I've done Part II

Notes: I just love Chibi-Chibi, but Chibi-Chibi Kitty Kakashi is even cuter! He is so kawaii! So remember this is AU. This is also a crossover. This is also a continuation to another story, which means that this is the 2nd part of a series that I am working on.

Thanks to my Beta … AnimeLover4evr


End file.
